The grand reveal
by Clouffie
Summary: Vashyron and Zephyr share a secret; Leanne stumbles into it.


A/N - This was a requested vampire AU. There is about 10% vampness and mostly sex.

* * *

She doesn't notice at all. Vash is thankful and Zephyr is thankful also, but with an added dose of contempt at her lack of suspicion.

She didn't notice how he easily landed their first meeting; feet shattering the concrete, creating a small crater in the ground, because she isn't conscious; the thin oxygen as she they fell is not enough to sustain her for the entire fall. Had she actually completed her attempt then that would have been some small mercy, Zephyr supposed, flashing angry teeth at some poor unfortunate who saw them land. The kid yelped, ran, and Zephyr wondered what the hell to do with the girl.

It isn't hard to keep her out of the loop; the excuse that more marks would come out in the darkness easy enough an excuse. They still eat, of course, and when she wonders why they don't seem to eat as much as two men might they just tell her they save the best for her. She flushes, and they both look away from that sight; of blood so close under her skin. They sate themselves in back alleys; controlled enough to never let their victims die – just leaving them moaning and boneless against the ragged concrete of slum streets.

And this is a simple lie for a simple life, and if Vashyron jokes about Zephyr's night vision a little too often or Zephyr finds it funny to buy Vash bloody Mary's when they drink, why then it is nothing but an in-joke or two and Leanne just smiles, unaware.

It's fucking Barbarella that does them in. As reward for some hunt or the other she gives them a lovely, old, bottle of champagne. Vashyron pronounces it a woman's drink, and Zephyr finds all manner of alcohol to be unpalatable. So Leanne sips at it all the way home, and it puts her to sleep at the end of a long, hard hunt. Her dreams became the catalyst for the grand reveal, as it were.

Groaning woke Vash, the older and more aware of them. It was animalistic, low, and he charged into Leanne's room, hand on his holster… and stopped. No ghost, no monster, no threat. Just Leanne tangled in the covers, flushed and moaning. He smirked briefly, would have started to file it away to tease her with in the morning, but for the flash of instinct that marked this wrong. Zephyr joins him, quiet as a crypt, as he lays a hand on Leanne's forehead. A fever, yes, but it doesn't feel like an illness.

The pressure must have woken her, because Leanne stares up at him, hazy and languid and that was yet another point on the 'This is Fucked,' scale that Vash was measuring up in his head. Vash opens his mouth to ask something, but she surges out of the bed and onto his lap, leans forward for a kiss. And that is the end of the line for Vash. "Zephyr." He calls, pretends it doesn't come tinged with worry and a little hint of need. Zephyr jolts forward, taking Leanne's arms and pulling her off Vash gently – Leanne wailed, thrashed and you would have thought he was breaking her, but he'd had his strength under control for years now.

"What on earth?" Vash stares at her, flushed and whimpering. He leans forward to take a sniff of the almost empty glass beside her bedside and reels back. Whatever had been in that bottle it certainly hadn't only been champagne. "Keep her still, I'm going to call Barbarella." Zephyr nods and Vash tries not to think of what a lovely picture he makes, holding onto a moaning lapful of blonde.

After a few minutes of misdirection with underlings he manages to reach the countess. "What the hell was in that bottle?" Vash doesn't quite yell, but he's frantic. "Well, they say that Champagne – the old stuff - is something of an… aphrodisiac." She laughs deeply, and that is all the answer the bitch gives him before she hangs up.

"Shit." Vash leans against the kitchen counter and rubs his face with one hand. He calls out the bedroom "She says it was an aphrodisiac -," he's interrupted by Leanne dashing out of the room towards him, and he barely catches her at arm's length. "Woah blondie. Hey, Zephyr what gives?" Zephyr stalks out after Leanne and, double shit, his lips are wet – Vash can see the aroused gleam of fangs behind them.

"That is definitely an aphrodisiac," Zephyr says, laughing. The idiot. The absolute stupid little brat – why would he drink it? Vash's thought train is abruptly cut off when Zephyr leans over Leanne's head and kisses him slowly. He can taste something chemical but it doesn't really matter – what matters is the warm body backed up against him and the cold one kissing him.

Leanne wriggles against him and the feel of her ass against his groin sets sparks dancing through him. Zephyr breaks the kiss, licking saliva from his fangs, and the look in h

is eyes is hunger – for flesh and blood. Vash knows what to do; his arms move from restraining Leanne to under her nightgown. He rubs his palms over the hardness of her nipples and she arches back into the feeling. Zephyr drops to his knees in from of her and works the skirt up past her waist – he doesn't touch her underwear but merely licks his way up the inside of her thigh, first the left, then the right. The point of his tongue is following the path of her femoral artery – he can't bite without incurring some pain, but he swipes his tongue over the dark cotton directly between her legs, tastes the dampness, and knows it won't be pain for long.

Vash removes his hands from Leanne's breasts; moves one down to hold the curve of her waist, and the other works her underwear down to her knees. Zephyr licks so close to where she wants him, but he stays the coolness of his lips just to the side. Leanne is frantic, and Vash gives her a helping hand – he slides a hand between her legs, dewy with moisture, and rubs lazy circles around her clit. It is searing and blinding, and he draws one nail edge directly over the middle of it – she comes, desperately, writhing, and Zephyr takes his chance; fastening his mouth on the vein he bites hard – but she can't distinguish pain from pleasure in this moment, so Zephyr drinks his fill. She comes down from her high, and Vash has to support her with his hand around her waist.

Gorgeously sated and glowing Zephyr smiles at him – "Your turn, I think." Vash agrees wholeheartedly' he's as hard as he's been for a while, and hungry. With a wicked grunt, Vash picks Leanne up, turns her around. Zephyr is already tugging Vash's sleeping trousers down helpfully. Leanne's fingers are splayed across his bare back and they tighten as he ruts up against her, her knees bent around his waist. Zephyr rubs up against Vash's back as Vash guides himself into Leanne.

Her breasts are perfectly at eye level and they bounce as he thrusts – Zephyr grinds harder and Vash loses himself in the perfect rush of orgasm, biting at the neck in front of him even as she scratches out a second release like a cat in heat. Zephyr goes limp a moment later, and the stickiness on his back assures Vash that a good time has been had by all. He drags them all over to the sofa and they curl up against each other, exhausted.

"Zephyr?" Leanne's tired voice is barely audible. "Why did you bite me?"

Vash's shoulders start shaking; he can't help the roar of laughter that bursts out. The explanation for this might just have to be the truth – even Leanne isn't that unsuspicious when it comes to bitemarks over her body.


End file.
